


Deer in headlights

by Cumber_Freak



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aroused, Bisexuality, Caught, Gay, Gen, Home Alone, M/M, Masturbation, Or not, Pining John, Sherlock - Freeform, Smut, Stress Relief, i'm not good with tagging, john finding out his feelings for Sherlock, redpants, shocked Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumber_Freak/pseuds/Cumber_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John relieves some tension by masturbating, and someone is going to be seeing it.</p><p> </p><p>Note: Please do not redistribute my fanfiction on other archives or sites (such as goodreads or ebooks tree,..) without my permission. Thank you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deer in headlights

**Author's Note:**

> I came to the idea of writing a fic like this because I myself really like the "caught masturbating" tag and the amount of fics I find is not satisfying.
> 
> I hope y'all like this! 
> 
> Maybe, if I can think of an idea to write a sequel, without it being too cliché, I might. But for now it's a one shot thing.
> 
> Also, if you see any mistakes or anything you'd like to comment on (really anything) just do so! I love feedback!! :D  
> English isn't my mother tongue so mistakes happen easily..
> 
> All characters belong to Arthur C.D. (and Moffat/Gatiss)
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'd like to thank my friend Emma_Holt (also on ao3), who helped me here and there and supported me along the way! :) :*
> 
> Enjoy!!

John’s day of work is over. After a shift of almost 11 hours, including a 6 hour long operation, he can finally go home.  
He steps outside Bart’s and checks his phone. 2 missed texts from Sherlock.

 _17.32_ **_Finally got a case. Won’t be home for dinner -SH_**  
_18.05_ ** _Don’t wait for me, I’ll be home late –SH_**  
  
John sighs and thinks “He left without me again, hope he doesn’t do anything stupid”. The weather sucks and the subway is crowded. John hears something about an accident in another station so he decides to walk home in the rain anyway. Halfway home he stops to get some takeaway, not bothering to cook tonight. Sherlock’s out anyway, he’s exhausted and bets they don’t have much ingredients at home, since it’s been a while since John has gone shopping. In the meantime of waiting for his order to be made, he can rest and dry up a bit. His leg is acting up again.  
After an awful long time waiting for his food, John resumes walking home, looking forward to his safe haven. The weather has cleared up and even in the busy London you can hear the birds chirp for new, fresh food. John’s mind is starting to feel more and more at ease again, although he’s still fed up after his long day at work and his nerves are on edge.  
Finally home, John unlocks the door and whistles upstairs, with his almost cold bag op take-away. “ahh finally some peace and alone-time” John sighs. Even though he thinks about where Sherlock could be tonight, softly hoping he’s not in danger. “Well, he’s wise enough to be careful after all that happened before, he won’t put himself in danger again without me near to protect him.” John asures himself. “better send him a text anyway” he says, while rummaging for his phone.  
  
_17.46_ **Just got home from surgery. Bought Thai. How’s the case? Almost done? C U tomorrow. Call me if you need assistance -JW**  
  
John always tries to make sure Sherlock is okay. After all that has happened in the past he hates not being able to join the detective on cases, afraid he’ll do something stupid or spontaneously without thinking it through enough. The doctor unpacks the boxes of the take-away and already puts Sherlock’s part of it away in the fridge, knowing he won’t be home soon anyway. He settles with his meal on the soda and puts on some random show to keep him entertained while eating. **PLING** “Oh damn, I forgot my phone in the kitchen, that must be Sherlock”. John shuffles through the living room, plate still in hand and scrambles up his phone before flopping back down on the couch.  
  
_19.24_ **Halfway through the case, about to catch the culprit. Will propably take less than 5 hours. Won’t need assistance he’s an idiot, like Anderson, family perhaps?! Oh Thai, great! Wanted to suggest that today! Thanks John. Goodnight –SH**  
  
Quickly, John answers, before Sherlock won’t read and answer for hours.  
  
_19.30 **OK, be careful!! Got a short shift tomorrow. I’ll be home by 2pm. Your part of take-away is in the fridge. –JW**_  
  
John puts his phone on the coffee table and resumes eating his -almost cold- dinner. Sinking away further into the sofa, he feels more and more relaxed, even though he’s still concerned about his flat mate’s well-being. John feels content, watching a romcom that just started after the entertainment program. Too lazy to switch channels and he can’t be bothered to watch something else. “This will do for tonight. Oh, Sherlock would hate this movie. It’s all so obvious, even for me.” He thinks. Now and then John catches himself thinking about his close friend, or like him. He has done it since the day they met but lately the frequency sometimes alarms the soldier.  
Faintly watching the movie, more gazing at the screen than following what’s going on, his mind wanders. He’s tired, not focused, his mind always wanders at times like this.  
John starts imagining, unconsciously, how their lives would be in a romcom like the one that’s on telly right now. With the picture of the characters envisioned, he makes a shallow scene, while eating the last bits of Thai food from his plate. It’s him, in his teen years, at uni. Sherlock as his neighbour. Just as with the telly characters. Sherlock spying on John through the windows and fences, intrigued by his neighbour and fellow student. He sees faint images of himself and Sherlock, younger, looser. Back at uni John experimented with his sexuality so obviously this aspect comes back in this scene. He falls in love with Sherlock, the handsome and mysterious neighbour. Getting to know each other, hiding from parents and annoying brothers and sisters, meetups after school, dates to nowhere in Sherlock’s car, shy kisses,…  
John startles when he hears a cling near him. He dropped his fork while his thoughts floated around. Back in reality. The ex-army doctor is paralysed for a moment. He sits and thinks. “Did I just picture Sherlock and me together?! This is getting out of hand..” he mumbles. It wasn’t at all the first time John had thought about it but he had never let his mind go that far. But ofcourse, how could one NOT think about such a brilliant and gorgeous human being like Sherlock Holmes once in a while?! And John isn’t inexperienced in that area either. God, he’s been in the army for fuck’s sake. He’s seen plenty of male, naked bodies, which some of them he obviously approved of. Three continents Watson for a reason!  
John shuts off the telly, puts away his dirty plate and cutlery and heads toward his room. “Enough for today” looking at his watch, he realized that almost 2,5 hours passed by. “well, that went smoothly, better go to bed now, don’t want to be late for work.” He quickly takes a visit to the loo and hastily gets back to his bedroom to undress. Leaving the door 1/3 open. Redressing, he notices he’s still a bit tense. Or again?! Possible too.. There’s a faint pain in his leg and his shoulder stings John never does any relaxation stuff, even though his therapist advised him to do it, especially on days like this. The only thing he craves at the moment is a good, quick handjob before bed. That always does the trick. The gold-haired army doctor doesn’t bother putting on his sleeping shorts, because they’ll get dirty anyway if he’d put them on. He slips in bed, with just his pants on. His favourite pair of briefs. The bright red, with white seams he got as a joke from his sister. John settles against the headboard, where some pillows are stacked up for comfort, on top of his sheets, avoiding making too much mess. Usually it’s over pretty quick, trying to forget everything after a long stressful day. But somehow John doesn’t want it to go quick tonight. “I’d better enjoy it and relax to the fullest if I do it anyway” he thinks. “Sherlock isn’t home either, so I won’t be disturbed. It might be a nice change from all the stifled orgasms in the shower. I bet he even knows about those.”  
His hands wander from his chest down over his stomach, straight to his thighs. Slowly massaging and drawing his fingers over the more sensitive skin on his inner thighs. Fingers brush though the little hairs on his abdomen, pelvic and pubic area. His, already above average, penis is slightly becoming interested in what is happening. Many of his former girlfriends have been ecstatic about his size and girth. Even soft he’s among the porn-like sizes. Although John doesn’t really care about it, he does like to please his lovers. None of them ever complained so he’s more than happy about that.  
John pushes his briefs down, where they struggle getting further down around his knees, doesn't bother kicking them away. It gives an extra touch of restraint. Like someone is keeping him in place. A light touch of his palm to the head and the first, yet silent moan erupts. With one finger he strokes from tip to base and back, dragging it over the sensitive slit. “unghh”, more a sigh than a moan, barely noticeable, floats from his lips. Somewhere in the flat his phone buzzes, but John doesn’t hear it. An incoming text message that says:  
  
_21.26_ **Already caught the murderer, was easier than expected, what a moron. Be home in 20, paper work is for tomorrow -SH**  
  
The text stays unread and unaware John continues, enjoying his free time. Not expecting Sherlock to be home quick.  
Now, fully erect, he can’t keep teasing himself any longer. Up until now he hasn’t yet fixated on a certain subject or person, like he normally does. But he needs to, this is nowhere near enough yet. He thinks about his former girlfriend, the nice lady he saw at the Thai restaurant today, that guy on the tube last week who kept smiling at him, ogling him from a distance. Now that he thinks of it, that guy looked a bit like Sherlock. Short, curly hair, lighter though. Cheekbones on point, but not as prominent as Sherlock’s. “Sherlock is way prettier” John thinks unconsciously. His strokes have become harder, fist thight around his dick, but still slow and steady. In control of what he’s doing. “You can’t compare Sherlock to anyone! He owns a category of his own. He…. He just… is. Somehow. There’s no way to describe it.”  
John’s mind wanders, thoughts roaming around like bees on a warm summer day, a steady stream of thoughts, images, ideas, stories, memories and desires. “I don’t understand he doesn’t have an endless queue of admirers.” John sighs. “His physical features combined with his massive intellect practically makes him a God on earth.” John’s grip is tightening, his thumb swirling over the head every other stroke, smearing the build-up pre-come that has gathered there, while some of it dribbles on his stomach and over his fingers. John can’t suppress a moan now and then. His spare hand still wandering aimlessly over his body. A pinch at his nipple, gliding over his stomach, down his sides, to his balls, tugging and cupping for a moment . “unnghh. Oh god…… so good” he mumbles. John can’t stop thinking about his flatmate. His prominent cheekbones, his almost translucent porcelain skin and his eyes, oh god his eyes. He had tried to identify the colour from the day they’d met, but hasn’t succeeded yet. Every time he looks Sherlock in the eye, he drowns, internally screaming. He continues listing all the things he secretly likes about his stunning flatmate. He scowls at himself for it, but he’s too far gone to stop now. He thinks about Sherlock’s slim, muscular body that seems to exist of only miles and miles of limbs. Those elegant violinist hands, slender fingers that can do anything. And his neck, that seems to be going on forever. Oh, how much he’d like to taste the hollow of his collarbone and suck at his jawline.  
Not to speak of his mind, that can solve everything, knows everything, deduce every inch of you till you are secret less. His deductions make John’s mind spin and his groin stir every time again. “I bet he knows. I barely know, but I bet he knows” John thinks. John moves on to the clothes, the ever too tight shirts that accentuate every inch of his gorgeous body. The planes of his chest, the curve of his plump arse, which he has stared at way too many times when Sherlock bends over a body at a crime scene.  
It’s an understatement to say that John admires his flatmate. He found out pretty soon that he adores him, in every possible aspect. Sherlock must know this too, although the doctor hasn’t noticed it in his behaviour yet. Another thought flashes through him. The way Sherlock baffles people, gets things done, deduces and solves makes John immensely aroused and stunned over and over again. And yet, rudeness aside, he’s still allegiant, at least to John, and that notion makes the soldier melt inside.  
John feels the heat coiling deep down, but it’s still not enough. “Not yet” he thinks.  
He’s viciously leaking now, pushing up in his fist. Twisting, tightening and loosening his grip. He’s thinking past the clothes now. John sees Sherlock shirtless or almost naked often enough. Wandering around the flat, when he has to clean or stitch his wounds,… So he has a clear pictures of his flatmate’s naked body, spread out on his bed. He wonders if Sherlock actually masturbates too. Probably only after a thrilling case. He’s always wound up for a couple more hours before he retreats to his bedroom and sleeps for 20 hours straight. Bet that’s what he does before falling asleep. The thought of Sherlock masturbating while john’s around the flat provokes another deep growls from John. Imagining those elegant fingers whirled around a probably evenly exquisite cock.( or his own cock), sends sparks through John’s body. It’s almost enchanting, tantalizing. He had no idea he wanted this so badly. John wonders how Sherlock would sound. He bets he’s loud while being ravished, completely spent. Envisioning how Sherlock works himself, one hand teasingly pumping his cock, the other hand bringing up to his plump heart-shaped lips, licking and sucking on his fingers until they are smeared wand covered with saliva. He bring his hand between his legs, teasing at his pink puckered hole. John does the same, imagining it’s Sherlock doing it to him. John pushes one finger in further, twisting and reaching for his prostate. His breath stutters out with a groan from deep within. His other hand furiously pumping his aching cock. Another finger slides in easily, scissoring until he can’t hold back any longer and adds a third. Head lolling from side to side on his, now sweaty pillow. John’s close. He bucks his hips into his fist and bears back down on his fingers. He’s going mad. It’s been a long time since it felt this good. “ohh Godd… mooorree, need more… Oh Shhherlockk pleasssee” The image of Sherlock pushing his cock in John's thigh arse hits him like a train..The doctor tightens his fist and rocks hard on his hand. John feels the sharp peak of his arousal crashing down. “ohh yess oh SHERLOOOCK” screaming his flatmate’s name while he spurts out wave after wave, come landing everywhere, but not bothering about it, that’s trouble for later. “unghh sher… ” John sinks back in the pillows. Utterly spent, exhausted and content. He doesn’t mind anymore. He’s sexually attracted and in love with Sherlock and so be it. “I don’t want to tell you.. why don’t you just understand?!” he whispers to himself. He kicks away his red briefs and falls asleep naked. Half covered in his rumpled sheets. With a shocked and wound up Sherlock behind his bedroom door, pupils dilated and blush creeping up from his neck and a face full of confusion and arousal. Like a deer in headlights

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this story.  
> Tell me in the comments what you thought about it! :)


End file.
